mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Goomba
Goombas are small brown fungi-like creatures. This classic enemy made various appearances, which its first was in 1985 on Super Mario Bros., in many of the Mario games over the years. The always squishable enemy has been stomped, smacked with hammers, and flamed by fireballs over the years by Mario and Luigi. The Goomba's role in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion is the same as it's always been in past games. All one has to do is stomp on it or have a shell thrown at it and there are no more worries. History Goombas first appeared in Super Mario Bros for the NES in 1985, being the very first enemy Mario (or Luigi if player 2) encounters. They are also among the easiest enemies as they can be defeated with any attack, such as stomping on them, throwing fireballs at them, or kicking shells at them. Goombas also change colors during certain level themes (blue in underground levels and gray in castles) due to the game’s changing palettes. They are absent in Super Mario Bros 2 but return in Super Mario Bros 3, serving the same purpose as they did in Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros 3 also introduced a new variation of Goombas called Paragoombas, which have wings but cannot fly and just hop around. The same game also introduced Grand Goombas, which are larger versions of Goombas found in World 4: Giant Land. In Level 5-3, some Goombas use a green shoe called Goomba’s Shoe (originally known as Kuribio’s Shoe), where the player (Mario or Luigi) can ride on after defeating the Goomba. While traditional Goombas do not appear in the 1989 Game Boy game Super Mario Land, similar enemies known as Goombos appeared serving the same purpose. Traditional Goombas are also absent in the 1991 Super NES game Super Mario World and are replaced by Galoombas, which are chestnut-shaped Goombas are rounder than the traditional mushroom-shaped Goombas. The key difference between Goombas and Galoombas is that Galoombas are not squished when jumped on. Instead, they are stunned upside-down when jumped on instead of being defeated and the player (Mario or Luigi) is able to be picked up when in this state. However, the player can be damaged if he or she carries the Galoomba for too long as the Galoomba returns to its regular state. Galoombas also appear with wings (as Para-Galoombas), parachutes, and inside bubbles. Goombas have appeared in other side-scrolling Mario games, such as Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi’s Island, and New Super Mario Bros, acting much like they did since the first game. Appearance Goombas are common enemies in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, appearing in many levels especially in World 1. The Goomba’s default appearance is how it appeared in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (with 16-bit shading added) as opposed to how it appeared in the Super Mario Bros 3 (Super Mario All-Stars version), as is the case for most enemies that appeared in that game. Goombas are unique amongst the other enemies in that their appearance sometimes changes to match that of their surroundings. For example, they wear clown makeup to fit in at Toyland and dress in a style called Rhinstone Goombas in Fever Las Vegas. These changes are purely cosmetic and have no effect on the Goomba's abilities. Levels List of levels Goombas appear in: * The Entryway * Goomba Mines (blue palette) * The Transitway * Grassland Outpost * Height Valley * Subcon Panic, Act 1 * Tiny/Huge Island (with their Grand Goomba versions) * Lake of Amnesia * Desert Hill (Cacti and Indian turban skins) * Beneath the Sands * Birabuto Bash (Pharaoh and Mummy skins) * Lakeshore Paradise * Shroom Lagoon * Muda Madness * Turtle Zone * Dinosaur Land * Castle in the Sky * Glacial Caverns * Nighttime Icecapades (Eskimo & Snowmen skins) * Frost Palace * Frozen Plateau * Mushroom Forest * Storm Canyon (blue palette) * Foul Fungi (Poison Mushroom) * The Crossroads (both its default appearance and its blue palette) * Bay of Flames * Dry Bowser's Castle (gray palette) * The Grand Canyon * Yellowstone Journey (Forest Ranger) * Skyscraper Domain (Police Officer) * Raccoon City (Zombie & Licker skins) * Fever Las Vegas (Rhinestone) * Sahara Scramble (Cacti) * African Safari (Forest Ranger) * Tiger Temple (Indian turban) * Running of the Bulls (Forest Ranger) * The Highlands (Scotsmen) * Scandinavian Campaign (Soldier) * Castle Wolfenstein (Soldier) * Moscow Malady (Eskimo) * Military War Zone (Soldier) * Bridge to Morden (Soldier) * Guts Man Quarry (Metall) * Maintenance Tower (Metall) * Forest of Silence (Devil) * Tower of Babel (Devil) * Heart of Darkness (Devil) * Blocks of Doom (Cacademon) * Volkmire's Inferno (Devil) * Fillmore Weald (green aliens) * Tainted Toadstool Zone (Poison Mushroom) * Toyland (clown) * Journey to Funkotron (Toejam & Earl) * Funkotron Frenzy (Toejam & Earl) * Superflat World (Game & Watch) * Lost in Retro (original NES SMB1 appearance) * Covenant Assault (Halo) * Anciena Pyramid (alien) * Diamondus (Jazz Jackrabbit) * Pixel Factory (Atari 2600) * Pibble Plateau (original NES SMB1 appearance) Category:Enemies_of_the_Mario_Universe